Manipulation
by Infinity journey
Summary: Une partie de l'equipe sg1 se fait capturer par ba'al, avant la saison 8 , pete est deja aparu, et oui...
1. Shadow

Ses yeux le brûlaient, l'odeur qui l'entourait était insoutenable. Cette essence de souffre rappelant toute la pourriture qui grouillait ici. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Son corps ne lui répondait plus, des brûlures se faisaient ressentir par ci par là, il avait chaud incroyablement chaud. Chaque mouvement lui infligeait une atroce douleur, il savait que ses os étaient fracturés à plusieurs endroits, ses côtes, sa jambe, son poignet.

Il était allongé là, et s'il le pouvait, il se laisserait mourir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne comprenait pas, il y a encore quelques années, il espérait mourir et là il ne pouvait pas… que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'avait rien, son fils était mort, Sarah était partie… Bien sûr, il le savait, il allait mieux, bien mieux il avait trouvé des amis géniaux, une famille! Mais là n'importe quel homme dans sa situation craquerait, ils ne pouvaient pas le retrouver, personne ne savait où il était.

Les drogues s'étaient dissipées et la douleur l'avait alors soudain réveillé, il avait quitté la terreur de son esprit pour se replonger dans la noirceur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait… Il finissait enfin de divaguer et ses cauchemars s'en allaient avec les dernières traces de la substance. Il regarda alors autour de lui, On l'avait abandonné la, il n'y avait aucune trace de la moindre vie ici… Les goa'uld avait abandonné ? Cela était étrange, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il n'était plus en leurs mains, loin de leurs coups et divers objets de torture…

Tout était noir autour, la terre avait été brulée par une quelconque catastrophe naturelle, il devait au moins faire 50 degrés, et sans eau, il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Il Souleva un peu plus son visage et se figea de terreur, autour de lui s'éparpillait plusieurs corps, et surement des centaines si l'on regardait plus loin… et au-dessus d'eux, un ciel rouge, comme s'il était ravagé par les flammes… L'enfer. Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus être fort, il ne pouvait plus jouer ce rôle. Il se leva s'appuyant difficilement sur son bras valide, il réussit difficilement à s'assoir, ses côtes devaient le transpercer il ne savait trop où. Il voulait survivre encore, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, se laisser mourir et oublier, tout effacer… Comment pourrait-il l'oublier, elle… Son visage lui apparut soudain, assis au milieu de ce monde sombre et en fusion, son visage si fin, si clair se forma sous ses yeux, et il sourit. Comment pouvait-il sourire ?

Son sourire s'effaça quand le paysage autour repris le dessus, ramené pas une toue qui le submergea, il ne pouvait pas respirer ici…Il aperçut une porte au loin, une porte ? Comment les Goa'ulds étaient-ils assez stupides pour le laisser fuir? Certes il était censé mourir ici… Mais il vivait pour la revoir, seulement, ils ne le pensaient pas capable de survivre. Il se traina, lâchant un cri de douleur quand sa jambe cogna la terre, il rampa plus vite, l'air était invivable, il devait faire vite. Il traina son corps, son poignet gonflé et violacé tenu en l'air de façon à se poussé avec son coude et sa jambe trainant et cognant les reliefs qu'il maudissait alors. Il voulait quitter cet endroit terrifiant c'est tout.

Le DHD était en état! Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il était libre... Il s'arrêta, cherchant qu'elle planète pourrait bien l'accueillir… la Tok' ra, elle pourrait le ramener sur terre, mais… n'avait-elle pas rompu tout contact ? Les Noxs avaient condamné leur porte, les abydosiens exterminés pas Anubis… Il tapa sur le cadran, et leva son regard vers la flaque bleu qui se formait. Ses yeux reflétaient son esprit dévasté. Il avança, ou plutôt se traîna doucement et traversa la porte qui se ferma sur ce monde cauchemardesque.


	2. Destroy

Il tomba durement de l'autre côté, mais l'air était frais, et l'herbe qui heurta son visage lui parue comme une caresse. Le gout de la liberté…Presque, il crut s'enfoncer sous terre quand il entendit le bruit de lances jaffas. Il s'effondra, enfuit son visage dans l'herbe pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passer, le sachant déjà. Il hurla, des choses incompréhensible, il était à bout de mots, à bout de force et détestait ce sentiment qui lui dictait de survivre, au point de souffrir plus qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait supporter. Il sentit une main se poser sur lui, ça y est, ils l'avaient déjà repéré. Ce serait qui cette fois ? Ba' al ? Encore, Il connaissait déjà ses méthodes et ne pourrait pas les subir encore… Un autre de ses confrères? Cela reviendrait au même… Mais la main ne l'agrippa pas, ne le fit pas souffrir, chose inconnu ces derniers temps. Il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de supplier, de supplier qu'on l'abatte tout de suite.

« On vous a trop cherché pour que je vous abatte colonel! »

Le colonel se raidit, cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue… La douleur était trop forte il ne bougea pas, son esprit s'égarait déjà, mais il se battait pour tenir, comprendre, l'espoir était revenu.

« Major... Il faut nous replier … je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ici qui va vous intéresser, dépêchez-vous! »

« Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons Casey! Nous devons les repousser encore un peu! Alors à moins que vous ayez trouvé une solution de nous débarrassé de tous ces sales serpents! »

« O'neill… »

« Quoi ? »

Il entendit sa voix mourir dans un silence qui lui sembla une éternité… Il n'écoutait plus, il s'imprégnait du son de sa voix… il était sauf… Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sg-11 avait passé la porte et Casey attendait à ses côtés. Il entendit les tirs s'approcher, et des pas aussi, il était fou ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas, ou pourquoi n'allait-il pas les aider!

Il l'avait délicatement tourné sur le dos et tentais d'attacher quelque chose à sa jambe. Il l'entendit soudain « Mon colonel.. » Elle l'avait appelé dans un souffle, stoppant sa course à ses côtés...

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà à l'infirmerie ? »demanda-t-elle expressément tout en agitant ses mains autour de son colonel, ne sachant pas comment l'aider

« Je ne voulais pas le confier à ses maladroits et idiots d'archéologues! »

Daniel le regarda alors, mais son attention se porta alors très vite sur jack.

« Allez Jack, tenez le coup, on vous ramène à la maison »

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer très fort… Ses doigts fins, sa main si chaude… Il la serra à son tour et ne la lâcha plus

« Je ne suis pas arrivée sur ha'ktyl machin chose ? »

« Si mon colonel, mais ish'ta nous a contacté car ba'al avait attaqué son peuple… »

Il ferma les yeux alors que teal'c le soulevait avec l'aide de Casey et l'emmenait sur terre…


	3. Home sweet Home

De la lumière. Il la sentait, chaude sur son visage, ou simplement était-ce l'agréable sensation d'un lit ? Il refaisait doucement surface, en même temps que quelques images désagréables qu'il essaya de refouler, pour profiter de cet instant. Sa main était toujours là, dans la sienne, mais quelque chose était posé au-dessus, plus lourd, humide…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme il l'avait déjà fait de trop nombreuse fois, sur le plafond gris de l'infirmerie. Les machines émettaient un bip régulier, il était en vie. Il tourna doucement, son regard se portant sur la tête blonde endormir sur sa main. Il pouvait encore percevoir les traces de larmes qui seraient passées par là. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de la fixer silencieusement. Elle était si belle… et convoitée. La réalité lui revint alors brusquement. Il avait survécu juste pour la revoir, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, encore moins maintenant que ce Pete avait débarqué. Il avait survécu pour ces quelques secondes… et maintenant ? Evidement il pourrait passer sa vie à la regarder simplement, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle se marierait, aurait des enfants. Il songea alors à la cause de leur non-union. L'armée, mais pourtant sans son amour il serait mort… L'armée l'aurait tué, encore… Il était alors si fatigué qu'il chassa ses maudites pensées et se concentra sur ce visage qui sembla alors se s'éveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le voyant éveillé se redressa brusquement, essuyant ses joues. Elle ne lâcha pourtant pas sa main et lui offrit le plus magnifique des sourire. Il se perdit alors dans ses grands yeux bleus, sans un bruit, sans un mot, et la laissa dans son trouble.

« On vous a enfin trouver, ou plutôt vous nous avez enfin trouvé… »

Il vit qu'elle regrettait déjà sa phrase, un peu niaise, surement… elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je vais prévenir les autres… »

Une douleur le foudroya alors au niveau du torse, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement quand la brulure s'arrêta, Il n'était pas sur terre, mais aux côté de ba'al, Sam était à genou devant eux, elle pleurait. Il paniqua alors, mais non elle n'avait rien, elle pleurait de terreur devant le spectacle que lui offrait les tortures que lui infligeait ba'al.

« Je vois que mes nouvelles méthodes sont un peu plus efficaces… »

« Mais vous savez très bien que je ne dirais rien… »

Il y avait un écran devant eux. Surement avaient-ils tout vu, avait-elle tout vu. Depuis quand étaient-ils là, ça il ne le savait toujours pas. Son poignet, ses côtes et sa jambe étaient toujours cassés, il était à nouveau « coller » sur cette sorte de toile d'araignée. Mais cette fois carter était là, et assistait à l'horreur de la situation.

« Vous non, mais cet appareil me permettra d'accéder directement à vos souvenirs, de les contrôler, ce n'est pas aussi pathétique que le sang de sokar, j'ai le pouvoir absolu sur votre esprit »

« Je vous pleins…arg. »

La douleur était atroce, l'acide se dispersait sur sa peau, brulant le plus de zone qu'elle ne pouvait, le rongeant doucement… Carter avait l'air terrifié, elle ne parlait plus , ne suppliait pas…

Il avait cru être sauf, il était tellement soulagé, mais évidemment c'était trop facile…

« Il me suffit de vous épuiser un peu, et vous ne pourrez plus résister, en attendant je vais vous laisser vous « reposer » un peu.. »

« Oh c'est dommage.. Pas de sarcophage cette fois ? »

« Je vous veux faible O'neill, alors cette fois se sera sans.. »

Il versa alors le remède pour l'acide pour ne pas que le colonel meurt dans sa prison et appela ses serviteurs.

Deux gros balaises le saisirent, et le cortège fut complété de carter et d'un autre Jaffa. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le couloir, il ne tenait presque plus sur ses pieds. Il sentait le regard de carter sur lui, elle le suivait derrière, poussée par une de ces brutes. Il regardait le sol, connaissant très bien ou ces couloirs allaient les mener. Les jaffas lui serraient fortement les bras, mais soudain il entendit des bruits de coups, et la pression diminua. Il put se retourner et voir carter se faire frapper au visage, et tomber sous la puissance par terre. Elle avait essayé de les sauver. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, mais il la comprenait, il aurait tenté la même chose pour la sauver. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand un filet de sang glissa sur une de ses fines lèvres. Mais ne dit rien, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle se releva et le regarda, désolée, dans ses yeux. Il fut poussé dans une impasse. O'neill s'allongea tout de suite surprenant le major. Il lui fit signe de faire de même alors que la gravité de la salle changeait. Ils se retrouvèrent coller au fond, prisonnier du petit cachot.

Il s'allongea péniblement sur la petite banquette.

« Vous ne pouviez rien contre eux carter, ce n'est pas votre faute… »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et capitula sous son insistance.

« Je sais... Mais… je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à ne rien faire. »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas Carter, Daniel et Teal'c vont nous trouver… »

« Et si jamais il ne le font pas ? »

Il resta silencieux, observant quelque chose au-dessus de lui, songeur. Il soupira et lança

« Vous me servirez alors de soutient… »

Elle le regarda alors tristement et s'assit par terre à côté de sa banquette, saisissant sa main pendant qu'il subissait douloureusement une quinte de toux.


	4. cauchemar

Les murs gris était illuminés par une faible lueur qu'envoyait l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Une tète brune se reposait sur le bureau. Seul le ronronnement de l'ordi et quelque paroles échapper du sommeil de Daniel résonnait dans la salle. Une massive silhouette apparue dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il ne bougea pas , guettant longuement le docteur Jackson puis s'approcha doucement, contournant le bureau en fouillis et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. L'archéologue se réveilla brusquement, les lunettes pendantes, les yeux rougis par la fatigue.

« oh , non , je me suis endormit, je … »

Il continua a parler sans que ses paroles prennent plus de sens que cela , essayant de rassembler quelques feuiller, avec des geste au bord de la panique.

« Je n'aurais pas dut dormir et… »

« Docteur Jackson, Si vous ne dormez pas , vous ne pourrez pas nous aider longtemps… »

Il regarda longuement le jaffa avec un air désespérer, mais capitula.

« Je sais teal'c.. Mais je ne peut pas fermer les yeux sans penser a ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de subir… »

Le jaffa inclina la tête, montrant toute sa compréhension

« Le colonel O'Neill et le major carter son forts, je sais qu'ils tiendrons, jusqu'à ce que nous les sauvions »

Daniel ne rajouta pas un mot et se contenta de se replonger dans divers rapport, divers document, en espérant y trouver le moindre indice, comme la dernière fois, la moindre solution.

______________________________________________________________________________

Elle se réveilla doucement, elle espérait avoir rêver, mais la réalité lui revient très vite a l'esprit. Elle avait mal au dos, ces banquettes n'étaient pas réellement faites pour être agréables. Elle soupira doucement et tourna doucement la tète pour rencontré une regard chocolat qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, même si ses idée a elle allait vers le négatif il faisait tout pour rester positif. Elle lui devait bien de faire de même, c'est lui qui subissait les coups.

« Du mieux que je pouvait »

Elle se leva et alla s'assoir a ses coté.

« Alors mon colonel on a un plan? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa le regard perdu au sol.

« Vous savez je connais cette endroit et … »

Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il allait dire ne servirait a rien, qu'il fallait qu'elle garde espoir.

« Je vais trouver un plan, je me suis déjà enfuit, pourquoi pas un deuxième fois ? »

Il se leva, avec un peu de mal et commença a tournée dans la salle.

« Et si on s'y prenait a l'ancienne. On attend que quelques jaffa nous escortent et on les neutralise »

Sam ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais il savait a quoi elle pensait, il serait trop faible… Le plan a tomba a l'eau par sa faute.

« Bon les plan A sont pas toujours meilleur alors, trouvons un plan B »

Il se rassit, fatigué. Son cinéma avait l'air de marché, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la.

« Mon colonel, j'ai assez étudiez les plan de se genre de forteresse la dernière fois pour savoir que l'on peut rien faire… Mais Daniel et teal'c trouverons a nouveau une solutions, alors tentons plutôt de nous occuper»

O'neill sourit alors.

« On joue a cache cache ? »

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Carter, ca fait combien de temps qu'ils… qu'on a été fait prisonniers ? »

« Environs trois jours mon colonel, depuis vous étiez un peu dans les vape si l'on puis dire.. »

Elle baissa la tête, elle semblait épuise. Il l'attira doucement contre lui, ignorant la douleur ou même l'inconvenance de se geste.

« Allez carter, un peu de vacances loin de naqui, au coté de votre colonel préférer , ca ne doit pas être si affreux »

Cette fois sa blague ne la fit pas sourire et il baissa la tête a son tour. Ils songeaient tout les deux a leur situation désespérer et certainement sans issue.

Il la releva brusquement quand des pas, métalliques et bien connus résonnèrent dans le couloir au dessus de leur tète.

« Je crois que c'est repartit carter… »

Elle se leva et il vint se placer devant elle la tête levé en l'air. Il se mirent debout doucement pendant que la gravité changeait et toujours derrière lui elle lui attrapa presque inconsciemment la main. Il la serra doucement pour le rassurer et ferma les yeux. Le cauchemar recommençait et cette fois Daniel ne pourrait pas lui proposer l'ascension.

« Seulement l'homme ! »

Il entendit Sam laisser échapper un « quoi » surpris et avança doucement , lâchant difficilement sa main alors qu'elle agrippait la sienne.

Il se retourna doucement, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs.

« Carter, je revient vite, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose conte ce qui allait se produire, elle lâcha douloureusement sa main et le laissa se faire escorter par les deux Jaffa avant de s'enfoncer a nouveau dans le fond du cachot.


	5. Forget him

Il souffrait, dieux qu'il souffrait. Mais le pire était de se réveiller et de se rappeler, de la douleur, des brulure et de l'acharnement de ces stupides Jaffa. Ba'al n'avait pas été la, depuis deux mois, et avait délégué cette tache a ses brutes. L'affaiblir , voila son but, le pire était à venir…

Carter était toujours la. A chaque fois qu'il redescendait , elle accourait a ses coté. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait perdu espoir, et son état empirais. Lui soufrait et elle ne mangeait rien, ne buvait pas assez. Tout ce qu'elle recevait , elle le lui donnait, depuis qu'il ne tenait plus debout et depuis qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour protester.

Elle pensait ses blessures, elle restait a ses cotés , et depuis le début se permettait de garder sa main au chaud dans le sienne, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre.

Ils ne parlaient plus de s'échapper, ils s'étaient laissé a quelques conversation plus profondes.

Il aimait l'entendre parler, lui permettre de penser a autre chose. Elle avait même remémorer quelques souvenir amusant avec sa mère. Lui il l'écoutait, cela l'apaisait elle et lui.

« Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? »

« hum… La pèche ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Ow je l'avait oublier celle la, bon ce qui me manque le plus en seconde position ? »

« A vrai dire non mon colonel »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui qui était allongé sur le sol et il capta son regard.

« Une bonne vielle soirée entre nous... Ca fait longtemps quand on y pense. »

Il est vrai que depuis que Carter sortait avec ce Peter, elle n'était plus souvent la. Quand elle avait quartier libre, elle passait sont temps avec lui, il sortait il ne sait trop ou…

« Et appelez moi Jack s 'il vous plait Sam. »

Elle le toisa quelques second. Il ne s'endormirai pas, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-ils pas apporter un peu de chaleur a leur situation. Elle lui saisit la main, comme a son habitude et lui répondit par un sourire.

« D'accord .. Jack. Je vous promet que si on s'en sort je vous accompagnerais, avec Daniel et teal'c et on la fera cette partie de pêche »

Le sourire du colonel s'effaça.

« Sam… »

« Ecoutez, je sais qu'on a aucune chance, dans cette situation! On va attendre et peut être qu'un jour…Un jour on trouvera une faille! »

Le ton de sa voie avait augmentée, elle était au bord des nerf, il le voyait bien.

« Et vous pourrez revoir Pete… »

Une froid s'installa soudain, elle se figea. Elle retira doucement sa main de celle du colonel et les rapporta a son visage.

« Carter, ca ne va pas ? Du moins… »

Evidement que ca n'allait pas! Il se trouvait idiot a se moment la. Il voulut se relevé pour la consoler mais s'écrasa a terre quand se différentes cote fêlés ou fracturés le rappelèrent a la réalité. Il s'effondra sous un petit cris qu'il essaya d'étouffer en vain mais carter avait déjà accourut. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire, même s'il n'était pour rien…

« Mon Co… »

« ca va allez! »

Elle s'arrêta dans son action et l'observa stupéfaite. Il avait dit ca un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Désoler »..

IL lui fit signe de venir s'allonger a ses coté, et elle sourie devant le comique de la situation. Elle s'installa doucement contre lui, il avait étendu son bras sous son corps pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son torse et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

« Je n'ai quasiment plus pensée a Pete depuis ces dernières semaines… »

Il avait sentit la culpabilité dans ses paroles et il renforça son étreinte.

« C'est normal que vous soyez préoccupée… »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire jack… »

Il resta silencieux et immobile.

Il n'était pas sur de comprendre, et n'osa pas demander plus de détails.

« Je n'ai cesser de penser a notre retour sur terre, et ce n'est pas avec lui que je me voyait profiter de ce moment »

« Et avec qui ? »

Il espérait soudain qu'elle réponde ce qu'il espérait, qu'elle désire comme lui quitter cette endroit pour allez pécher par exemple… a deux…

Elle resta silencieuse et il ne rajouta rien, il restèrent enlacés silencieusement. Il aprocha alors sa main qui gisait encore seul de l'autre coté et saisit la sienne, celle qui réchauffait depuis avant son torse. Ils sourirent mutuellement et s'endormirent chacun leur tour.


	6. Dream, oh my dream

« Ba'al a reconstruit une forteresse sur une planète connue de la tok'ra. »

La général Hammond observa le docteur Jackson perplexe.

« Il nous suffit donc de faire comme la dernière fois. »

Hammond hocha la tête satisfait face aux paroles du Jaffa.

« Vous parlez de prévenir un grand maître ? »

Teal'c hocha la tête.

« Le souci, c'est que cette fois, ils la connaissent tous. Et il se soucie plus du pouvoir croissant d'Anubis. »

La tension remonta dans la salle. Chacun pouvait sentir la déception des autres.

« Nous savons juste où ils sont, mais comme précédemment, la forteresse est infranchissable… »

___________________________________________________________________________________

Les jaffas les avaient emmené tous les deux ce matin là. Du moins à leur réveil. Il se doutait que cela inclurait un changement et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peut-être que les tortures cesseraient, cela était peu probable, peut être que Ba'al reprendrait juste sa place ou bien peut être allait-il s'en prendre à Carter. La dernière solution était celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

Il fut installé et attaché sur un fauteuil cette fois-ci, Carter due se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il était faible, très faible, et détestait ce regard inquiet qu'elle lui offrait. Elle était juste anxieuse pour lui, elle devait surement vouloir prendre sa place. Ca il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Ba'al apparut à ce moment là. Habituellement il aurait lancé une pique, une boutade, mais il en était au point ou même cela le dépassait. Il n'avait plus de force, il se contentait de la regarder, de penser à elle, espérer la revoir, pouvoir lui parler à nouveau ou l'écouter plutôt…

« Bonjour colonel, bonjour major, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu… »

Il s'approcha d'O'neill avec un appareil bien connu en main.

« Bon, je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis là, vous allez tout me dire maintenant colonel »

« Je préfère mourir… »

Ba'al esquissa un sourire.

« Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ce que je vais vous montrer, et au pire, le major mourra avant vous… »

Le visage d'O'Neill se transforma, la lassitude devient de la terreur, de la colère. Depuis le début, sa Sam n'avait jamais été menacée. Il s'était, non pas habitué, mais rassuré d'une certaine façon. Il avait besoin d'elle bon sang. Elle lui était vital, avec ou sans Pete, et surtout en ce moment…

Il ne tiendrait pas…

Il posa l'appareil sur son front et activa l'engin. Un écran apparu devant le colonel et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il se sentit soudain apaiser, d'ailleurs les souvenirs de ces derniers jours disparurent très vite. Il était chez lui, il rentrait d'une mission de routine, tout allait bien.

Il entra dans la cuisine et aperçu Sam en train de cuisiner, ou plutôt elle essayait. Il y avait une pagaille incroyable mais il sourit. Elle avait essayé de leurs préparer un repas. Bien qu'elle était de toute façon plus douée que lui maintenant, il formait une sacrée paire de ce coté là. Elle se retourna brusquement, surement l'avait-elle entendu. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle le reconnu.

« Je nous ai préparé un dîner! »

Il s'approcha et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Je vais mettre la table! »

Elle sourit à son initiative et il se serra à elle pour saisir les assiettes. Tout se passait magnifiquement, il abordait un sourire qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vu. Il était heureux. Quand la table fut mise, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Alors ? Comment va Junior ? »

Elle sourit encore, toujours.

« Ne compare pas notre bébé à un de ces serpents! »

« Oh jamais, elle sera magnifique!! »

« Elle ? »

« Ow ou «il », peu importe, nous aurons des enfants magnifiques! J'en suis certain! »

Le visage de Sam perdit son éclat alors.

« Jack… Il y a un problème »

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet.

« Il faut que j'aille voir mon père c'est important, il faut qu'il sache qu'il va être grand père »

« Sam, je ne peux pas te laisser aller sur cette planète, c'est trop dangereux, tu vas bientôt avoir un bébé, on peut aller à la base et lui envoyer autant de messages qu'il le faudra… »

« Bien » Elle sourit à nouveau « Allons à la base, et tapons à nouveau ces fichues coordonnés! »

Sam se mit soudain à hurler, elle lui criait « non », l'implorait de se taire. Il ne comprenait pas, une flaque de sang apparut au niveau de son ventre, il paniqua alors, et rattrapa le corps de Sam qui tombait dans ses bras. Il s'accroupit perdu et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il se trouvait sur le fauteuil métallique où il était accroché, Sam lui avait bondit dessus, se prenant à ce moment là une décharge de zat'. Il regarda avec un air perdu autour de lui. Les jaffas les saisirent, les trainant tous les deux jusqu'à leur cachot.

Elle était devant, les jambes ne la retenant plus du tout, lui pensait à ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qui s'était passé et qu'il ne comprenait pas, et surtout espérait que Carter n'ai pas trop pris (en) compte la scène qu'elle venait de voir.


	7. dady

Il la veillait depuis plusieurs longues minutes maintenant. Ses yeux clignotèrent et il fut rassuré. Il s'approcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Rampant doucement jusqu'à elle.

« Réveillez vous belle au bois dormant. »

Elle se redressa brusquement poussant involontairement son colonel sur le coté. Elle semblait paniquée, terrifiée.

« Mon dieu… » Elle saisit son visage dans ses main comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci ne releva pas la main qu'il avait posé sur elle.

« Vous… vous... Jack! »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était perdu, et désemparé face à l'état de son second.

« Sam ? C'est par rapport à ce qui c'est passé dans mes pensées ? Je veux dire cette vie qui… »

« Vous lui avez donné les coordonnés Jack!! La Tok'ra ne pourra pas être sauvée!! Mon père est…. »

« Je n'ai rien dit carter! »

« Vous y avez pensé très fort, quand le moi de votre pensée vous en a parlé, elles se sont affichées sur l'écran!! »

Elle avait crié ces mots, le laissant pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne comprenait pas… Cette machine ferait donc réellement ce qu'elle veut de lui ? Il s'écarta de son Major qui s'emblait en colère, désemparé. Il recula doucement pour se poser contre le mur, au plus loin de Sam.

« Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'on va sortir d'ici!!! La dernier fois Teal'c nous a sauvé!! Et mon père, il est condamné maintenant, mon dieu!!! »

Il ne dit rien pendant qu'elle continuait de crier. Elle se relâchait, laissait sortir toute la pression qu'elle retenait depuis ces presque trois derniers mois. Lui se détestait, il se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'était laisser attendrir par cette image qui était pour lui comme un rêve.

Et il l'avait blessé. Elle souffrait aussi de rester ici, seule toute la journée, et à le soigner continuellement quand il revenait. Certes ils se soutenaient comme ils pouvaient, mais ces derniers jours il n'avait plus la force de la faire sourire. Et maintenant il venait de la blesser encore plus.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, les yeux révulsés. Il la vie soudain se calmer, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle l'avait vu, dans ses yeux, cette douleur, cette colère contre lui-même. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il n'aurait rien pu faire et elle non plus. Elle s'était laisser-aller, alors qu'il se faisait battre tous les jours… Elle s'approcha alors précipitamment vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Jack, je suis… j'aimerais vous sortir de là, et ne pas rester là impuissante… »

« Chut Sam… Vous n'y êtes pour rien, on va s'en sortir et sauver votre père. Je ne vous laisserais plus moisir ici beaucoup plus longtemps, c'est compris ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte. Il ignora sa douleur et fit de même, déposant un baiser léger dans son cou.

Elle se recula alors brusquement et le regarda surprise.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, pour lui c'était clair elle était…

Ses pensés s'arrêtèrent quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais y répondit volontiers, comme si elle lui offrait la liberté, il mit dans se baiser toute sa passion et tous ces sentiment qui lui permettait de vivre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle passion qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient mourir s'ils se séparaient. Mais malheureusement c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ils se sourirent tendrement.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien Jack… »

Il baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas, elle se contenta alors de resserrer à nouveau son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme cela bien longtemps.

« Je vais nous sortir de là… »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle ne le croyait pas. Mais il lui prouverait, il lui montrerait qu'il réussirait à la sortir de la. Même s'ils avaient tous les deux perdu espoir, il ne pourrait pas la laisser là dedans. Il préférerait encore mourir, d'ailleurs face à la torture aussi, il préférerait mourir…


	8. reconfort

Il entra doucement dans l'allée du garage qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il était heureux de retrouver. Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa gaiement. La journée fut dure et il était heureux de la retrouver sur la terrasse. Pourtant quelque chose lui parut étrange quand il l'embrassa, mais dès qu'elle sortit la photo du petit garçon il oublia ses doutes. Ils parlèrent de diverses choses, et une boule se forma dans son ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et là il l'entendit, le plus horrible son qu'un père puisse entendre. Il se leva et courut le plus vite possible sous les cris de Sarah. Non pas ça… Il monta les escaliers en sautant deux marches à chaque fois, dans une course folle qui faisait trembler toute la maison. Il entra dans la chambre et le vit, par terre, son petit ange. Il cria à Sarah d'appeler les urgences et s'accroupit près du petit corps. Il ne réagissait plus, son sang s'étalait sur le parquet et sa pâleur le terrifia. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de la terreur, il n'entendit même pas le cri étouffé de sa femme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il replaça une mèche humide sur le front immaculé du petit garçon et après sa terrible contemplation le serra contre lui.

« Jack, il faut le ramener chez un de tes amis, les Noxs, je ne sais pas moi!!! »

« Ils ont bloqués la porte Sarah!!! »

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots bloquer par sa stupeur.

« Je ne peux rien faire, Sarah, je ne peux rien fai... »

« Mais tu vas le tuer Jack!! Donne-moi les coordonnées d'une planète qui pourrait le sauver!! »

Mais cette fois il ne pensa à rien, il était perdu dans l'affreux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il entendit soudain les cris d'un Ba'al furieux et retrouva la salle si connue et si détestée dans laquelle il avait passé ces derniers jours.

Cette fois il ne bougea pas et ne dit pas un mot. Il évita le regard de Sam, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit cela. Il était et serait ces prochaines minutes l'homme abjecte qu'il avait été après la mort de son fils, il venait de revivre la scène comme si cela venait de se passer, et ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là n'était plus que malheur et désespoir. Il se laissa presque trainer par les jaffas, et entendit les pas de son second derrière lui.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était allongé sur la banquette face au mur. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin, assise surement en face à l'observer, à l'attendre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger pour l'instant. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne devait pas le voir comme cela. Il devait être fort et la soutenir comme elle le soutenait. Il ne se rendit pourtant pas compte des spasmes qui le faisaient trembler à chaque fois que l'un de ces souvenirs remontait.

Il s'était senti étrange quand il avait embrassé Sarah, ce n'était pas Sam, il aurait du réagir…

30 minutes encore après, elle décida de s'approcher et s'assit doucement à ses cotés. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Jack, je suis là, ne… »

Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses jolies joues.

« Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à imaginer ce que vous avez pu vivre mais… Je peux vous aider, je suis là. »

Il ne la fixait plus réellement, son regard était perdu sur une partie inconnue de son visage.

Il se redressa doucement, comme il put et se laissa même aider et s'assit à ses côtés, toujours silencieux.

Il ne se passa rien, quelques longues secondes, puis il saisit sa main et la serra doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je le sais Carter, et je vous remercie… »

Il fixait sa main dans la sienne d'un air maussade.

« Mais je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… »

« Mais…. »

Il se retourna vers elle et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, je sais ce que vous allez dire… » Il parlait très calmement, à la limite d'un murmure. « Evidemment je ne voulais pas sa mort, et évidemment je lui avait interdit d'y toucher. Mais je l'avais laissé en évidence Carter, peut être pas juste sous son nez, mais, elle n'aurait pas du être là. Je peux vivre avec maintenant, quoi que ce soit dur là tout de suite, mais jamais je ne me pardonnerais, c'était mon petit ange et… »

« Il vous manque énormément… »

Il acquiesça tristement et la prit timidement dans ses bras, surtout pour se réconforter lui-même

« Tous les jours Sam, tous les jours…. »

Il sentit son sourire dans son cou et se recula en la regardant perplexe.

« Jack, c'est la première fois que vous vous confiez réellement à moi… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle était là, heureuse d'avoir entendu ses états d'âme, et puis surtout « là » à le soutenir … Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres….

Il s'était doucement approcher de son visage et s'en rendit compte qu'à quelques millimètres. Soudain incertain, il s'arrêta mais elle combla très vite le vide. Oh que son baiser lui faisait du bien. Elle pourrait le guérir de tout par ce baiser, ses lèvres… Son parfum…

Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir sa joue, puis son cou, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau. Ses mains s'étaient naturellement posées sur sa nuque et se glissaient maintenant un chemin jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle les avait posées doucement sur son torse dénudé, toujours dénudé depuis que les lambeaux qui lui servaient de tee-shirt avaient cédés, en évitant les blessures. Il frissonna à ce contact et resserra son étreinte. Il l'allongea à ses côtés et continua ses caresses, ses baisers. Mais ça n'irait pas plus loin, premièrement il n'en aurait certainement plus la force, et risquerait de briser ce qui lui restait de brisable, deuxièmement, le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère, Jack n'aurait pas accepté que des voyeurs Jaffa ou pas profitent de la scène, et surtout, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à Peter. Il se doutait aussi que Sam y aurait songé…

Ils restèrent alors l'un dans les bras de l'autre, car même s'il pensait à l'autre, ce soir la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était qu'elle le guérisse de ses cauchemars et pouvoir par la même occasion s'occuper d'elle. Pete serait un souci le jour où ils rentreraient…

Il nicha alors sa tête au creux de son cou, bien au chaud, et laissa couler une unique larme qui réussi à passer le fameux barrage…

__________________________________

Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que la situation va bientôt changer, en bien ? En mal?


	9. i will remember you

Voilà, ils revenaient de leur troisième séance de « visionnage » comme il l'aurait surement appelée si la situation n'était pas aussi critique…

Ils se tenaient maintenant la main dès qu'il le pouvait, non pas pour jouer les amoureux mais juste pour se rassurer, se soutenir, toujours… Cette fois il était nerveux voire énerver elle le sentait surement dans la pression plus insistante qu'il exerçait lorsqu'ils descendirent au fond du cachot. Il la lâcha alors et baissa a la tète

« Je n'y arriverais pas Sam!! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé»

Elle se campa devant lui perplexe, accroupie et le força à la regarder.

« Qu'es ce que tu n'arrives pas ? »

Il est sûr que dans la situation actuelle sa phrase devait paraitre logique… mais pas venant de lui.

« Je voulais nous libérer en contrôlant ses images et en les dupant, mais à chaque fois c'est si réel, je voulais tellement te sortir de là! »

Elle fut surprise, il ne sut pas trop si c'était ses paroles ou le fait qu'il venait de la tutoyer…

« Jack! Je n'ai jamais espéré que tu y arrives, personne ne pourrait! Ecoutes… je ne sais pas quoi dire, cette situation est insupportable pour nous deux certes, et j'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais si nous ne voulons pas devenir cinglés il faut juste rester patient… Je sais que ça doit te paraitre facile à dire, mais on n'a pas le choix, et jamais je t'en voudrais pour n'avoir pas réussi à contourner ça! »

Elle souffla quelques secondes et se radoucit.

« Ecoutes, ce sont surement ces nouvelles images qui te mettent à nouveau dans ces états mais… »

Il leva la tête avec un petit sourire, ce qui la surprit encore plus.

« On se tutoie maintenant? »

Elle rit, mon dieu que ce rire lui avait manqué. Elle avait du mal à y croire elle-même, il avait presque ironisé… la tension se volatilisa soudain, laissant place à une sorte d'abandon, cela faisait longtemps. Il est sûr que si un jaffa passait par là il penserait qu'ils étaient finalement devenus fous. Non, il gardait juste espoir…

D'ailleurs deux balèzes se présentèrent au dessus d'eux et la « cage » tourna à nouveau.

« Il sont rapides cette fois »

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur dans sa main et ferma les yeux, ce moment il le redoutait chaque jour, alors deux fois…

« Juste l'homme! »

Sam frissonna mais recula sous le regard tendre de Jack. Jouer les grosses têtes ne servirait à rien. Il avança difficilement et se laissa porter finalement pas les jaffas. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle différente cette fois.

L'accrochèrent et disparurent pour le laisser avec ce qui semblait être le prima ou l'assistant de Ba' al.

« Vous me voulez quoi vous ? »

Lança-t-il presque désespérer et ne s'attendant à aucune réponse.

« Vous aidez colonel O'Neill… »

Il releva brusquement la tête, ces mots il les avait tant espérés, mais doutait qu'ils ne soient sincères.

« Je suis de la Tok' ra et nous sommes les seuls, vous et moi, à savoir que mon monde est en danger, je dois vous sortir de là. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi… que … comment ? »

Il le vit sourire.

« Est-ce que deux zat'niktel et une diversion vous suffiraient ? »

Jack crut qu'il allait s'effondrer, il fallait se ressaisir vite, et se sortir lui et Carter de là!

Le Tok' ra lui tendit un zat, il réussirait à prendre l'autre à un Jaffa. L'allié avait tout prévu. Il allait provoquer une explosion au niveau des boucliers, quitte à se faire capturer et à briser sa couverture pour que Sam et Jack préviennent le reste de son peuple, évidemment.

O'Neill se releva et avança dans les couloirs, l'alarme raisonnait dans toute la base et il avait du mal à aligner ses pieds. Pourtant il se pressait, c'était sa seule chance. Leur seule chance. Il arriva près du cachot après avoir discrètement « zaté » deux gardes. Il la vie au fond, son regard soudain plein d'espoir tourné vers lui. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur du système de gravité et du se tenir au mur quand sa tête commença à tourner.

Elle accourut, excitée et angoissée à la fois, et vint à ses côtés.

« Tu me racontera quand on sera sortir… »

Elle passa son bras au dessus de son épaule pour l'aider comme elle pouvait après avoir ramasser un zat sur le garde par terre.

Ils marchèrent le plus vite possible, bien que leur déplacement n'ait rien de spectaculaire cette fois. Ils durent se cacher précipitamment plusieurs fois pour neutraliser différents jaffas, tirant parfois quelques petits grognements au colonel qui se cognait de diverses façons.

« On y est presque Jack, encore un petit effort! »

Elle voyait la lumière du jour, mon dieu il n'avait pas pensé que cela lui manquerait. Elle le tira de plus en plus, certainement apeurer par l'idée d'y retourner. Lui suivait sans broncher il ne pouvait penser autrement. Il la voyait se battre contre la fatigue pour le trainer, à l'époque il lui aurait suggérer de continuer seule, mais elle ne le ferait pas, il le savait maintenant, et ne voulait pas perdre de temps à essayer de la convaincre. Alors il faisait simplement de son mieux, ignorant la douleur et la peur qui montait en lui.

Ils traversèrent la forêt, haletants, heureux que tous les Jaffas aient accourut vers l'explosion leur laissant un peu plus de facilité. La forteresse infranchissable avait bêtement faibli.

Ils la virent enfin, la porte, fièrement dressée devant eux…. Oh comme il en avait rêvé de ce jour, depuis toutes ces heures là bas. La retraverser, vers la liberté, cette chose qui les avait amené à tant d'épreuves mais mener à se connaître et à découvrir des choses incroyables.

Ils ne purent savourer cet instant plus longtemps la situation était pressante, ils devaient quitter cette planète maudite….

« Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas aidé avant ? »

Elle le regarda comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire

« Elle ne voulait pas détruire sa couverture mon colonel »

Elle le posa sur une marche de la porte et s'approcha de DHD

« Quelle planète Jack ? »

Il ne savait pas, ils n'avaient plus de GDO, donc un retour direct sur terre était impossible… La Tok' ra? Il le devait, mais le craignait. C'était lui qui avait mit cette planète en danger, il se devait de les prévenir. Mais si Ba' al y était déjà et qu'ils se faisaient à nouveau capturer… Oh non, il ne pourrait pas y retourner maintenant, il la regarda plein d'espoir mais elle semblait perdue. Son père était là bas…

Elle le regarda tristement, elle se doutait du choix à faire.

« Ecoutes Jack, nous ne retournerons jamais là bas, je te le promets, mais comment pourrais-je laisser mon père mourir… »

« Je suis désolé… je ne sais..»

« Nous allons réfléchir sur une autre planète, en sécurité, ok? »

Il hocha la tête et s'accrocha à elle pour passer la porte vers une planète qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas.


	10. sinking a few minutes

La flaque bleutée se ferma derrière eux. Jack dut s'assoir il se sentait vraiment mal. Il fut étonné du choix de Carter. Ils se trouvaient surement sur une planète anciennement habitée et détruite par les Goa'uld. Il n'y avait rien, quelques maisons avaient tenu le coup, mais pas le moindre signe de vie. Le sol avait été noirci par des explosions et recouvert de plante qui poussait un peu n'importe où. Des ruines, voila tout.

« On est où ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, il la vit observer un peu plus à gauche et compris pourquoi elle ne réagissait plus.

« Cimmeria… »

Devant eux se dressait ce qui devait rester du nouveau marteau de Thor que les Asguards avaient promit au cimmériens.

Elle se retourna et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Les Asguards sont trop occupés avec les réplicateurs… Ils ne sont pas venus les sauver… »

Elle plongea alors son regard dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait savoir à quoi elle pensait à ce moment là. Elle le saisit soudain dans ses bras et il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Nous sommes sauvés Jack!, Aucun Goa'uld ne reviendra ici… »

Il réalisa, enfin, ils étaient à l'abri, ensemble... Il sentait son corps faiblir. Tous ses muscles, nerveux, depuis tous ces jours remplis de tensions, se détendirent, il se sentit si léger. Il laissa doucement aller son poids sur Sam, elle le serrait fort, et lui se sentait si léger, trop léger… Ses yeux voulaient se fermer, mais lui souhaitait juste profiter du spectacle de sa liberté. Il eu un vertige et sa tête vacilla, se posant doucement sur l'épaule de Sam. Elle trébucha quand elle le sentit s'appuyer entièrement sur elle et le regarda très inquiète.

« Oh non Jack, tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant! On est presque rentré! Alors tiens le coup! »

Il la regardait sans pouvoir réagir, son esprit allait vers le flou et le néant de ce sommeil si spécial qui l'appelait. Il voulait sombrer, juste quelques minutes. L'envie avait surpassé la joie de leur libération. Il était fatigué. Il sentait des mains frapper son visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit au repos lui aussi… Le noir rempli sa vision et il se sentit doucement cogner le sol, rattrapé par des bras rapides.

Elle était à côté de lui, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Les couloirs du SGC étaient en alerte. L'alarme faisait un vacarme effrayant dans les murs de la base. Un grand jaffa courait tout le long pour rejoindre la grande vitre de la salle de commande. Le docteur Jackson s'y trouvait déjà, épuisé. Il avait de petits yeux, les cheveux en bataille et une mine effroyable. Le Jaffa aurait aimé convaincre son ami de se reposer, mais il ne voulait rien entendre, et les vies de Jack et de Sam étaient en jeu.

Hammond: Nous avons eu un message de la Tok'ra.

Le général avait dit ça tout en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient du reste de Sg1. Le vieil homme avait le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Depuis que ses deux sous-officiers préférés avaient disparu, il n'avait que cesse d'espérer.

Hammond: Leur base a été attaquée, nous allons les accueillir ici. Ils retourneront ensuite sur le site alpha. Mais en attendant, allons aider les blessés!

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle d'embarquement. Plusieurs soldats s'agitaient déjà autour de quelques Tok'ra blessés. Ils défilèrent les un après les autres.

Daniel attendait Jacob, il espérait qu'il soit enfin rentré de mission, pour aider ses congénères, lui ne laisserait jamais Sam plus longtemps prisonnière. Et son vœu fut exaucé. Jacob passa le Chapaï avec une femme dans ses bras, en sale état. Il la déposa sur un brancard et s'approcha rapidement.

« Sam était chez Ba'al ?? »

Il était furieux, ou plutôt inquiet.

« Comment se fait-il qu'aucune action n'a été menée !! »

Daniel épuisé ne sut quoi répondre, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et supporta ses reproches sans broncher.

Hammond s'approcha rapidement suivit de près par Teal'c.

« Jacob! Nous n'arrivions pas à te joindre, et nous avons fait notre possible alors ne t'en prend pas au Docteur Jackson! »

« Pourquoi « était » ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Daniel, surpris d'entendre ses propos hors-sujets.

Jacob soupira et continua calmement.

« Ce sont eux qui ont donné les coordonnés de la planète Tok'ra… »

« C'est impossible! » Teal'c avait immédiatement réagit. « Aucun d'eux n'aurait parlé! »

Jacob le regarda dépité

« Ba'al a utilisé une nouvelle technologie très efficace, ils n'auraient rien pu faire. »

Hammond sembla alors paniquer.

« La base est alors en danger! »

« Non Georges, ils se sont échapper grâce à mon ami Tok'ra que je viens de ramener, elle a essayé de nous prévenir. Nous ne savons pas où sont allés Sam et Jack, à ce qu'il parait l'un d'eux est dans un mauvais état, elle n'a pas pu voir Sam… »

« Mon dieu, général! Ils n'ont même pas de GDO, ils sont coincés, surtout s'ils pensent que la Tok'ra est détruite, et si Jack est blessé… »

Teal'c posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Daniel pour le calmer.

« Calmez vous Docteur Jackson, je vais dès à présent ordonner des missions de recherche sur toutes les planètes accueillantes connues de Sg-1 »

Daniel parut soudain plus soulagé. Bien sûr, tous se proposèrent pour joindre la mission et Hammond ne pu qu'accepter…

Il avait chaud, incroyablement chaude. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas, ils brûlaient. Il venait de fuir Ba'al. Ba'al… Il ferait tout pour l'oublier, mais son visage, son sourire, cette douleur. Il cria soudain quand une douleur fulgurant se déclencha au niveau de sa jambe. Il entendit une voix, sans comprendre les mots. Des sanglots, Sam ? Avait-elle un problème. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, ouvrir la bouche pour l'appeler, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Son esprit était concentré sur l'atroce feu qui naissait sur sa jambe. Il réussi à bouger ses doigts doucement, c'était un bon début, bouger ses doigt pour se prouver qu'il pouvait refaire surface, s'accrocher à l'extérieur. Il s'entendit, gémir, grogner doucement. La sueur coulait sur son front, mais l'air frais, oui l'air frais apaisait ses joues bouillonnantes. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour se retrouver dans le flou qu'il avait quitté. Il voyait enfin sa lumière, les formes de Sam et ses cheveux étincelants. Ne pas délirer, il devait revenir maître de son esprit… Il sentit quelque chose se serrer et lui tirer un autre cri. Elle lui mettait une attelle, oh non, tout sauf ça! Sam lui mettant une attelle, elle n'avait déjà pas été très talentueuse la dernière fois ! Il se mit à rire, chose qu'il regretta quand il l'entendit s'inquiéter.

« Jack ? Je vais te donner de l'eau attends!! »

Elle lui tendit le verre, et lui, lui sourit tandis que sa vision devenait de plus en plus claire.

« On retente une attelle major ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert ? »

Elle fit semblant de lui mettre un coup, vexée et attrapa sa main.

« Vous êtes mon patient maintenant, alors on arrête de râler, le docteur s'occupe de tout »

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage et retraça son sourire avec son pousse.

« Dans quelques jours vous serrez sur pied ! Alors reposes toi maintenant! »

« Oh mais je suis sûr qu'un gros câlin serait largement suffisant. »

Elle sourit encore et vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche, timidement. Elle se leva, lâchant doucement sa main et lui lança un tendre regard.

« Maintenant dodo! »

« Sam ? »

Elle se retourna pour l'écouter.

« Et pour ton père? »

Elle revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit à côté du lit de fortune.

« Jack, mon père n'essuiera pas sa première attaque, il s'en sortira, et en attendant tu as plus besoin de moi »

Il la regarda tristement. Il voyait son inquiétude et donc son mensonge dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulut être plus fort pour l'aider.

« Je suis désolé Sam »

Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de ne pas parler. Elle s'allongea doucement à côté de lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou, évitant de l'écraser par quelques acrobaties.

« Jack dort maintenant, et ne dis plus de bêtises »

Elle attrapa sa main, à nouveau, toujours, et décida de se reposer avec lui. Profitant du réconfort qu'ils s'offraient chacun, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.


	11. secrets save us

Il se réveilla doucement, il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux, l'immobilité aidait. Son état empirait, surement une côte avait-elle transpercée quelque chose? Mais il ne devait surtout pas plus inquiéter Sam. Elle allait devoir bien réfléchir… Il tourna doucement la tête, ignorant les pulsions de chaleur qui lui remontait alors le long du cou et des tempes. Elle n'était pas là… Il était inquiet soudain, il l'appela mais rien, sa voix rauque et cassée s'envola dans le vent. Elle n'était pas là, pourquoi serait-elle partie. Explorer la planète peut être, dans ce cas il l'attendrait qu'aurait-il d'autre à faire, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé plus de trois heures seul. Donc voilà une limite un peu vague qu'il s'imposerait pour l'instant. Et si elle était allée aider son père ? Il ne valait mieux pas encore opter pour cette hypothèse. Ne pas penser à ça…

Il ferma les yeux étonnamment déçu. En effet il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait espéré se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras, il l'aurait observé, comme il aimait le faire et surement l'aurait-il embrassé. C'est une déception qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans la situation actuelle, mais c'était un sentiment qu'il ne contrôlait pas alors.

Il se concentra alors sur les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, aller sur le site alpha ? Dans ce cas il devrait en dévoiler l'existence. En effet, ce nouveau projet était si secret qu'il n'avait même pas eu le droit d'en parler à Carter. Mais là-bas les soldats l'aideraient, les aideraient et ils retourneraient sur terre, enfin…

Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, il se sentait seul, et la douleur était remontée, car chaque petit mouvement était une torture. En deux heures il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner de temps en temps.

Il se sentait divagué, même très mal, il craignait même de ne plus tenir très longtemps à ce stade. Une demi-heure auparavant, il avait craché du sang et il savait que cela était un mauvais signe. Il sourit à cette pensée, évidement… Il avait cru entendre des voix alors, ca y était la folie prenait le dessus. Il n'aurait jamais su dire qui cela pouvait bien être, mais elles étaient là. Elles le tiraient vers le fond, il devait les ignorer, elles lui insufflaient le sommeil éternel, mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter, sa Sam…. Il luttait alors difficilement alors que la sueur perlait sur son front, tombant sur le coussin de fortune que lui avait laissé Carter. Il pensait à son sourire, son visage… D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Il se mit à l'appeler, de nombreuses fois, de la manière la plus forte qu'il pouvait, mais il s'essoufflait, ses poumons étaient en feu et il toussait de plus en plus…. La sueur brûlait les plaies, rendait les brulures plus que douloureuses, et surement avait-il encore craché du sang. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner…. Peut être était-elle allée rejoindre Pete! Oh non, il l'avait oublié celui là! Non, non, non, il ne faut pas se laisser avoir, elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné!

Il fallait qu'il se repose oui, s'il ne voulait pas rendre l'âme, il fallait se reposer….

Il se réveilla encore, cette fois parce qu'il avait senti une main sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux comme il put, mais le brouillard était à nouveau présent. Il la reconnue malgré le flou, ses cheveux blonds, ses main si douce, malgré tout. Elle lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas, il sentit juste de la panique. Allait-il mourir ? Non il ne la laisserait pas. Il fallait réfléchir, ne pas se laisser submerger, mais elle était là! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sauf que celui-ci s'efface quand il l'entendit sangloter. Se concentrer…

« Le site alpha… »

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

« Mon colonel il n'y a plus de site alpha pour l'instant! Il a été détruit par des super-soldats! »

« Non, non, non. Il y a un site alpha! »

Elle soupira et lui posa un chiffon mouillé sur la tête

« Sam… Écoute-moi…. »

Elle ne le croyait pas…

« Jack, tu es entrain de délirer, repose toi ça ira mieux… »

« Je ne fais que ça me reposer!! Le général est en train de refaire un site alpha! »

Il avait presque crié ces mots, et comme précédemment cela engendra une quinte de toux inquiétante, Sam l'aida à se retourner et fut paniquer à la vue des quelques goute de sang par terre.

« Jack! Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu racontes! »

Elle le recoucha, doucement et le supplia de se calmer, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle pleurait, mon dieu, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, pas maintenant… Le site alpha! Il fallait se concentrer..,

« P9X-328, il faut allez sur P9... »

Son esprit se brouillait à nouveau, il se sentait si faible, sa respiration était coupé…

« Jack, écoute-moi, Jack »

Il perdait le contact, non, il souffrait le martyre, ses poumons, mon dieu s'il pouvait arrêter de respirer tout irait mieux, non, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensée, survivre, mais comment? Il se sentait sombrer doucement, on ne peut rien contre la mort non ?

« Je vais y aller, je verrais bien, au moindre grabuge je reviens, alors tu as intérêt à tenir le coup ok ?? »

Il ne répondit pas, il se sentait partir….

« JACK!! C'est un ordre!!! »

Oui, il avait compris, il fallait qu'il tienne. Il sentit ses lèvres sur son front et sa main se détacher, elle s'en allait, et peut être ne la reverrait-il pas ? Il fallait tenir bon sang!! Il ne s'était pas trompé de coordonnée, il en était sûr, presque… Non il ne fallait pas douter maintenant, mais tenir!


	12. outweigh the tears dam

Les voix, les coups… Il s'envolait, on le soulevait. Il voyait le ciel, ses nuages, Sam, oh Sam, il allait enfin trouver la paix. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges alors ? Des bruit strident encore, des bruits, des voix. Le métal qui grinçait, la douleur, un mort ne souffre pas non ? Des mains se posaient sur lui, une autre se glissa dans la sienne, Sam… sa main si douce, elle était la près de lui. Les bruits autour s'effaçaient, l'angoisse, la douleur il n'y pensait plus pendant quelques secondes, apaisé par sa présence.

Il avait toujours chaud, cette sensation ne le quittait plus ces derniers jours, voire semaines. Il eu soudain froid, cette sensation il la connaissait si bien, était-ce un rêve, ou le début d'un nouveau cauchemar. Quand le froid s'arrêta, un bruit sourd s'anima partout autour, on appela une équipe médicale, qui appelait une équipe médicale d'ailleurs ? Il rêvait, c'est ça, d'un coup il allait entendre Daniel et Teal'c chantonner de joie et le docteur lui dire que tout allait bien… Non il étendait juste les voix, et sentait la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il se sentait si léger, son esprit embrumé flottait dans le vide de cet environnement. Il ne sentait pas l'agitation, la crainte dans les voix, et la pression de Sam sur sa main. Elle lui suppliait silencieusement de tenir, il lui sera la main, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement pour la rassurer, et cela aura certainement marché. Il ne le saurait pas, son esprit s'envolait. Le chariot se fit plus rapide, il entendit les « Bip Bip » qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à la s'affoler. Il sombrait, le noir, le silence….

___________________________________________________________________________________

« C'est quoi cette histoire de site alpha ? »

L'archéologue ne semblait pas énervé, il ne pouvait pas l'être maintenant que ses amis étaient rentrés, mais il était terrifié, personne ne connaissait leur état. L'infirmerie leur avait été interdit, ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Nous ne voulions pas encore en parler car nous craignions la présence d'une taupe au sain du SGC, les cameras, les micros, nous n'étions pas sûr, seul le colonel et moi étions au courant avec les équipes sur place car nous avions été contactés le plus discrètement possible. D'ailleurs même moi je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant! »

Le docteur Jackson se tut face aux paroles du général.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Teal'c s'était approché, discret depuis le début.

Ils n'avaient tous deux pas été présents lors de leur arriver sur Terre. Il n'était pas accouru quand il avait entendu Sg-3 revenir, ils n'étaient pas sensé être sur un site alpha!

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu le colonel O'Neill sur un brancard, il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, le major elle marchait à ses cotés… »

Sam allait bien, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle au moins, et cela permit aux deux comparses de se ressaisir un peu.

« Permission d'aller les attendre à l'infirmerie? »

« Evidemment, revenez me tenir au courant dès que vous en saurez plus »

« Bien, général » répondit le Jaffa, alors que Daniel se précipitait déjà en dehors de la salle.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Il faisait noir, il ne sentait plus rien, ne pouvait pas bouger, il entendait seulement, les bruits autour, difficilement.

« Sam, restez allongée, vous devez vous reposer, vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence, un long silence

« J'ai donné la plupart de mes portions au colonel… »

Un autre silence, Janet songeait au calvaire qu'ils avaient du vivre ces deux derniers mois, le mot était faible.

« Laissez moi au moins vous apporter un fauteuil alors… »

Ce fut fait, Sam s'installa à ses cotés, silencieuse. Elle attrapa sa main à nouveau et la posa sur le lit.

« Allez Jack… je t'avais dit d'attendre… »

Elle se tut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Des pas précipités

__________________________________________________________________________________

« Oh Sam!! » Daniel se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras, Janet les avait enfin laissé rentrer.

Teal'c le suivit de près avec un sourire « jaffa » collé au visage.

« Heureux de vous revoir Major Carter »

Elle lui sourit

« Oh, moi aussi Teal'c… »

Tous deux relevèrent alors les mains de Sam et de Jack, mais sous le regard insistant de Teal'c, Daniel ne posa pas de question.

Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur Jack. Il était si pâle, le torse nu, bandé de toute part, des pansements sur les bras et quelques point de suture sur l'arcade. Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs celle-là…

Daniel prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Sam.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, le regardant avec énormément de tendresse. On pouvait lire en elle sa détresse à ce moment là et Daniel l'avait bien perçu.

« Il est dans le coma, je l'avais laissé deux heures, j'espérais trouver l'appareil que Keira utilisait pour guérir les Cimmériens, alors je l'ai laissé, et quand je suis revenue il était si mal Daniel… »

Elle plongea alors dans les bras du jeune archéologue qui avait vu les larmes monter puis perler sur le visage si fatigué de Sam.

« Sam ce n'est pas votre faute… »

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle craquait, voilà ce qu'il se passait, Daniel la voyait craquer, surement ne l'avait-elle pas fait ces dernières semaines.

« Il l'a torturé tous les jours, et il revenait chaque fois dans un état encore pire que le précédent, parfois quand il le voyait craquer il le mettait dans un sarcophage, et ça recommençait. Il faisait encore des blagues, il prenait soin de moi alors que j'étais là à ne rien faire, ils ont finit par le torturer avec son fils, moi et d'autres images affreuses, Daniel, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais à côté et je n'avais le droit que de regarder… Et Jack, il soufrait tellement!! »

Daniel serra son étreinte. Elle l'avait appelé Jack…

« Chut Sam, maintenant vous êtes ici et tout ira bien ok ? Jack va se réveiller et tout ira bien! »

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, Sam collée à Daniel, Teal'c veillant sur eux et O'Neill planté à côté, jusqu'à ce que Janet leur somme de la laisser dormir. Sam fut forcé de s'allonger sur son lit et elle s'endormit immédiatement, épuisée.


	13. Demons

La douleur avait disparu, il n'avait pas connu ça depuis tellement longtemps. Du moins pas réellement en tout cas. Il faisait chaud, il était paisible. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière lui parut si fort qu'il les referma immédiatement, la deuxième tentative fut la bonne. Il émergeait doucement, ses pensées redevenaient claires et ses souvenirs revenaient, hélas… Il se sentait physiquement apaisé, mais un poids s'abattit subitement à l'intérieur, la terreur, la peine, le désespoir, ces sentiments ne l'avaient pas abandonné, eux.

Il regarda doucement autour de lui, l'infirmerie, des infermières qui courent à son chevet. Carter n'était pas là, il remarqua soudain qu'elle manquait à l'appel. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque-chose ?

Il entendit les quelques militaires parler, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, il était encore un peu dans le flou pour se concentrer sur tant d'agitation. C'est alors que Janet arriva et leurs demanda de sortir.

« Alors colonel, on a enfin décidé de se réveiller » Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle était rassurée et à son sourire heureuse de le revoir

Il essaya de parler mais se rendit compte qu'un objet lui encombrait la gorge.

« Attendez, je vais vous enlever cela, vous n'en avez plus besoin maintenant! »

Elle sortit le tube de sa gorge, et lui tendit au plus vite un verre d'eau pour calmer sa toux.

« Voilà ça ira mieux »

Il la remercia par un signe de tête, et avala le verre d'une gorgée.

« Où est Sa… Carter ? »

Le médecin comprit que la présence de Sam manquait immédiatement, habituellement chacun restait mutuellement au chevet de l'autre à chaque fois.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'est endormie. Elle était épuisée. »

Il baissa les yeux, et sentit le regard du docteur le fixer.

« Bon je vais aussi vous laissez vous reposer, on a du vous opérer pour vos poumons et votre corps à besoin de se reposer! »

« Merci »

Sa voix fut plus rauque et terne qu'il l'aurait souhaité, le docteur l'avait bien perçu. Elle savait aussi aux dires de Sam que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait certainement marqué. Elle le toisa quelques secondes, regardant la remarquable neutralité qui se lisait sur son visage à ce moment. Remarquable mais certainement pas rassurante. Elle soupira et sortit de la salle.

Il se sentit soudain seul. Habituellement il ne craignait pas la solitude, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce sentiment l'avait quitté qu'il le trouvait étrange. Il avait vécu certes loin des autres, mais Carter était là.

Ils étaient rentrés, et il n'y avait plus à penser qu'il ne poserait plus jamais les pieds sur Terre. Peut être allait-elle retrouver Pete, surement, et le laisser avec ses démons. Le colonel Jack O'neill était fatigué, voir épuisé aujourd'hui. Il voulait voir le soleil, voilà tout, sortir, respirer l'air pur de la forêt du Colorado. Il se leva difficilement, une douleur au niveau de ses poumons. Il ferait doucement, certes, mais il devait sortir. Il enfila un pantalon qu'il trouva dans le placard, et partit, se faisant le plus discret possible, son haut, une blouse d'infirmerie, ne l'aiderait pas. Il se glissa par une sortie de secours, une échelle montait directement au sommet, après avoir évité quelques soldats.

Le soleil n'était pas là, seule la lune éclairait la forêt de pins qui l'entourait. Il se tira doucement hors du tunnel, ses points de suture le tiraient, et il ne voulait pas avoir besoin d'y retourner. Il avança doucement. L'air était frais, très frais, il ne regrettait pas son excursion. Il longea de quelques pas la forêt et s'allongea sur quelques mètres d'herbe dégagé de tout arbre et illuminé par la lune et ses quelques étoiles. Les étoiles, il ne les avait plus aperçues depuis des semaines. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'à leur seule vue il se sentirait aussi serein.

Il laissa ses mains jouer dans l'herbe humide et si fraiche, sa respiration laissait un léger nuage de vapeur.

Malheureusement le spectacle magnifique fut vite remplacer par les quelques images affreuses qui le hantait. Son corps était meurtri, il se sentait si faible, si fragile, il se répugnait alors. Charlie, hantait son visage, le plus gros carnage dont il fut la cause. Son bébé, tué par son arme. Il ressentait toujours la douleur de la lame, de l'acide qui s'insinuait, bien qu'elle soit partie. Et sa seule échappatoire, Sam, pouvait très bien l'abandonner. Comment savoir ? Ils avaient été seuls, n'était-ce pas l'hypothétique raison de leur relâchement. Ils étaient dans une situation difficile, et s'étaient soutenus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Mais pourtant il espérait que cela n'ai pas été que momentané. Il n'aurait pas la force de se battre pour elle maintenant, mais il l'attendrait, espérerait…

Il se sentit alors très mal. La douleur augmentait, surement le manque de morphine, il se serait cru en meilleur état. Il avait soudain la nausée, était-ce la douleur ou le dégoût ? Le dégoût de cette succession d'images et de souvenirs affreux. Il s'allongea, quand sa tête commença à tourner. La nuit était fraiche, et l'aidait à calmer son envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement. Il avait déjà ressentit cette sensation. Un soulagement si soudain, si fort que votre corps le révulse, ne l'accepte pas. Il était enfin libre et le comprenait petit à petit. Son seul malheur, la solitude, et cette vie qu'il retrouve vide.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le sauver, pour remplir ce pour quoi il s'était battu. Il avait besoin d'elle pour trouver l'envie de se réveiller au matin, besoin d'elle pour survivre à ce monde qui l'avait anéanti jusqu'à là. Il fallait la retrouver…

Je m'exuse pour le retard, du moin ma pontualité n'est plus au point, mais je suis en pleine periode de revision pour le bac! D'ailleur vous m'exuserez si le prochain chapitre ne sort pas immediatement! Mais je vais faire du mieu que je peux! ^^


	14. My hand is empty

Le colonel O'neill s'était presque fait taper sur les doigts lorsqu'il était redescendu à l'infirmerie. Il s'était allongé et endormi comme une masse avec les quelques calmants et antidouleurs du docteur.

Le lendemain après plus d'une dizaine d'heures de sommeil, il s'était réveillé très tard, bordé par Daniel, et Sam. Teal'c se tenait au fond, appuyé sur le mur sombre de la chambre.

« Alors Jack ? On nous fait des frayeurs ? »

Daniel arborait un grand sourire, le petit archéologue était soulagé, le poids qu'il portait ces dernières semaines avait disparu.

S'étaient-ils inquiétés hier quand il était sorti ? Il n'y avait pas pensé, trop pris par son angoisse qui était alors montée.

Il sourit à Daniel, et observa alors Sam. Il se sentait déjà mieux, entouré par l'amitié de ces trois personnes, et leur inquiétude. Elle lui sourit, timidement, mais sincèrement. Il sentit une chose renaître en lui, une certaine sérénité. Voilà un réveil plus plaisant que le dernier!

« Alors on nous a préparé une petite fête ? » Le colonel avait dit cela en fixant Sam, lui répondant par son sourire.

« Désolée mon colonel, ça ne vous aurait pas été permis! » Janet venait de rentrer à son tour. Elle avait pris un air pseudo-autoritaire pour lui rappeler que son évasion de la veille n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Jack pris un air désespéré, et les traits du docteur se détendirent. Il fallait reprendre le dessus de ses sombres pensées, ne serait-ce que pour les rassurer.

« Néanmoins, je vous autorise à rentrer chez vous, pour vous reposer! »

« Youpi! » Tous ses amis se retournèrent réjouis devant son exclamation. Il les observa alors de plus près. Sam avait encore des cernes sous les yeux, un air maussade, Daniel lui aussi étonnamment semblait extenué. Seul Teal'c restait Teal'c, bien qu'un petit sourire, indiscernable pour un inconnu régnait sur son visage depuis son réveil.

« Je vous ramènerai chez vous »

Jack remercia Daniel d'un signe de tête, et tous, sauf Sam sortirent. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes, puis elle rompit le silence.

« Alors mon colonel ? Vous avez prévu de faire quoi ? »

Il fut surpris du changement effectué entre le Mon colonel et le Jack de ces derniers jours. Mais compris en regardant ses mains nerveuses et le personnel tout autour que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Pêcher! En plus une jolie demoiselle m'a promis de m'y accompagner, je ne pouvais espérer mieux! »

Sam lui sourit alors de son légendaire sourire « spécial Jack » et lui saisit discrètement la main du bout des doigts.

«Je vais vous chercher un plateau au mess »

Il acquiesça de la tête. Elle voulut alors se retirer mais il resserra l'étreinte sur sa main.

« Pas de gelée bleue, pitié Carter, et hein pour la pêche, c'est demain, ok? »

Elle sourie sans répondre et s'en alla.

Tout semblait aller mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il ne manquait plus qu'une conversation entre lui et Carter pour pouvoir enfin y voir plus clair. Ces images étaient certes encore là, mais déjà se faisait-elle plus douce.

Il passa l'après midi avec Sam. Parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, de ses retrouvailles avec Naqui, et d'autres futilités, temps qu'elle souriait. Elle prenait soin de lui, il l'avait remarqué et essayait de l'ignorer, désapprouvant le fait d'être si faible, mais appréciant l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Il avait finit pas jouer aux échecs, O'neill tentant d'excuser ses défaites, jusqu'à ce que Daniel vienne le chercher.

« On y va, vous êtes prêt Jack ? Teal'c et très impatient!»

Jackson se tenait sur le pas de la porte son sac sur l'épaule avec un sourire chaleureux qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis que Jack était rentré. Les petites attentions de l'archéologue le touchaient énormément, mais il resterait silencieux sur ces sentiments, entre eux, les mots n'avaient jamais été nécessaires.

« Allez nous attendre en haut, on est là dans 5 minutes »

Daniel se retourna et disparut dans le couloir.

« Alors on est prête ? »

« Affirmatif mon colonel, on peut y allez ! »

Mon colonel, se terme raisonnait de plus en plus durement dans son esprit, avait-elle réellement fait marche arrière ? Il se leva doucement et refusa la chaise roulante que lui proposa Carter, il allait aller, de toute façon ils partaient se reposer non ?

Elle le rattrapa très vite, chargée d'un sac léger et de sa veste. Ils montèrent les étages, dans l'ascenseur, silencieusement, Sam un sourire plaqué sur le visage et le sien crispé.

Elle lui saisit alors doucement la main, et le regarda tendrement. Ses lèvres formèrent à son tour un magnifique sourire. Elle regarda à nouveau la porte en face et il l'imita mécaniquement, sauf que cette fois sa mine réjouie ne trompait pas. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et lui ne s'en plaindrait pas. Cette semaine était soudainement très prometteuse, même la présence de Daniel et Teal'c ne dérangerait pas au contraire, il aurait besoin de l'amour de tous ces êtres pour renaître. Une renaissance qui lui paraissait à cet instant totalement et facilement accessible. D'autant plus que perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit soudain deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Il ne put résister, et se retourna vers elle surpris et réjoui. Il posa alors son regard sur leurs deux mains unies. Celle-là, il ne la lâcherait plus…

Voila, j'ai trouvé que s'était le bon moment pour s'arrêter, je ne voulais pas m'enfoncé dans le mélodramatique ou commencer une histoire de sg1 en vacances ^^. En espérant que cela vous ai plus.

Les petits commentaires sont les biens venus.


End file.
